Descent into Darkness
by princessofthecoast
Summary: Twenty two years after Sarah defeated the Labyrinth, her daughter accidently wishes herself away. Can Sarah and Toby defeat the wicked Goblin Queen and her new, terrifying Labyrinth in 13 hours? NOT AN UPDATE! Making revisions, please Read and Review.
1. Home Again

UPDATE: I'm going to make some much needed revisions to this story. I read it, and it makes me want to cut myself, it's so bad. All my stories are about to undergo lots of edits.

I sadly don't own Labyrinth.

_**Descent into Darkness**_

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Sarah Williams-Parker pulled up in front of her childhood home with her 14 year old daughter sleeping in the back seat.

There was a terrible storm raging outside, with thunder that shook the small car, rain pouring down so fast and hard that she could hardly see the road. Only foreward knowlage of the roads of the small town could have guided her safely to her parents house.

She turned around and gently shook her daughter. She moaned and stirred slightly.

"Emily, sweetheart, we're here," she said loudly enough to be heard over the rain.

"Huhh..." the girl said sitting up," We're at grandma and grandpa's?"

"Uh-huh."

Emily peered out the window, agast at the silver sheet of rain outside.

"Come on, grab your back pack and run for the door. The lights are on, so someones awake and waiting for us." And with that, Sarah grabbed her own bag out of the front seat and opened the car door. Her daughter followed suit, and the two made a mad dash for the door.

They reached the front stoop, soaked to the bone, shivering and cursing the weather. Sarah pounded on the door. Instantly, she heard the sounds of running from inside. The porch light flickered on and the door swung open. Her stepmother peered out, clad in a bathrobe and curlers.

"Sarah, thank god," she exclaimed, letting them inside, "you two were supposed to be here hours ago."

"Sorry, its the weather. A lot of the streets are flooded." Sarah explained, brushing her dripping hair out of her large green eyes.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and get out of those sopping clothes and get some sleep?" the older woman suggusted.

"That sounds great," Sarah said, embracing the older woman warmly.

"Good night, Grandma Karen," Emily said, starting up the stairs.

"Yeah, goodnight Karen."

The mother and daughter trooped up the stairs. At the top, a door opened with a creak. Standing there was a tall, handsome young man with unruly blonde hair.

"Sarah, I thought I heard your dulcent tones," he said with a huge grin.

"Uncle Toby!" Emily said, running into his arms. He hugged his niece so enthusiasticly, he lifted her off the floor.

"How have you been, sweet pea?" he asked, setting her back down.

"Oh, I've been okay. I'd be better if mom wasn't making me move."

"Emily, please, not now." Sarah said with a sigh.

"Why don't you go to the small bedroom, Em? I need to talk to your mom for a minute,"Toby said to his niece. She nodded and stalked down the hallway, looking extremely disgruntled.

"So she's still taking it pretty hard huh?" he asked his sister, lifting a pale eyebrow.

"I'm at my wits end, Toby. She won't even try to except the situation."

"Well, in all fairness, you are taking her away from her friends, her school, and well, her life."

"I know its hard on her, but on my salary, I simply couldn't afford to stay in the condo. I'm moving for her sake, so we don't end up on the street."

"I know, I'm just saying, its a big transition for her. Talk to her, give her more time. She'll come around eventually."

Sarah nodded, bid her brother good night, and proceeded down the hall to the guest room. She discard her saturated clothes, and put on a pair of fuzzy yellow pajamas and a pair of slippers.

She looked around the room, taking in every detail. Though the room was beautiful, it was cold, not personal at all, like her old bedroom, where Emily was staying.

She left the room, and walked down the dark hallway towards Emily's room. Karen was coming up the stairs, mumbling about the puddles that she and Emily had left in their wake.

She knocked gently on the door. "Come in," Emily called from within. Sarah pushed open the door and came in.

Her old room looked just as it had when she left home twenty years ago, although it was a bit dusty. Emily sat upon the bed, wearing her favorite pajamas, the blue ones that were covered in little white stars. Spread on the bed were some of her old books. She shifted a little bit to read the titles: _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrode,_ _The Wizard of Oz, Treasure Island, _and sitting open in Emily's hands, she realized with a jolt to her insides, was _The Labyrinth_.

"What do you want, mom?" Emily asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just coming in to say good night," Sarah said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She picked up the small red book, and flipped through it.

"Thats an interesting story, mom," Emily said, "I've never even heard of it."

"Yeah, its a good one," she said with a nervous chuckle. Emily looked at her mother with a confused expression. Something was obviously making her mother uneasy, though what, she didn't know.

"Honey, we need to talk," Sarah said, setting down the book. Emily groaned.

"I know that this has been hard on you..." she began.

"Mom, you don't have any idea how I feel..."

"I do, Emily! Don't forget, my mother left me. I had to adjust to a whole new life, just like you! I know that things have gotten hard since your father left..."

"Mom, this has nothing to do with dad! Why can't you see that? I'm upset because you forced me to leave everything behind and move to a whole new place where we don't know any one!" she snapped.

"Emily Marie Parker, don't take that tone with me! You know that we couldn't stay there on my salary!"

"Well, we could have found another place in town, instead of miles away!" Emily countered.

"Forks is where my new job is, Emily. Its a great town, and I know in time you'll come to love it."

"No I won't!"

"Emily, you're acting like a child!"

"I hate you! Your ruining my life!"

"Knock it off Emily!"

"Its not fair!"

"Not another word, Emily. I know this may come as a surprise, but life isn't fair!"Sarah snarled, getting off the bed and heading for the door, "Go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

Emily gave a frustrated growl, and slammed the door behind her mother.

Sarah sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. Toby came out of his room and took his sister in his arms. She heard Emily give a little sob behind the door. She turned to the door, and heard her daughter say something that made her worst nightmares come true...

"I wish the goblins would come and take _me_ away... right now"

"Emily, NO!!" Sarah shouted, flinging the door open. The room was pitch dark. Emily was no where to be seen.

"What the hell is going on?" Toby asked to no one in particular. Sarah didn't answer.

"Where are you, Goblin King!" she demanded to the seemingly empty room, "I know you're here! Give me back my daughter."

"Sarah, there isn't anyone here,"Toby said, standing beside his older sister. Behind them, the door slammed. Sarah whirled around, expecting to see the Goblin King's arrogant face. But alas, there was no one there.

"Sarah, whats going on?" Toby demanded.

"Such a pity," a soft, unfamiliar voice called out from behind them.

* * *

I'm hoping that my edits will make this story better. Like, really hoping.


	2. The Goblin Queen

Do I honestly have to say it? I think its pretty obvious that I don't own Labyrinth, don't you agree?

_**Descent into Darkness**_

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

_"Sarah, whats going on?" Toby demanded._

_"Such a pity," a soft, unfamiliar voice called out from behind them._

Sarah and Toby turned around to find the speaker. There, sitting on the chair beside the vanity, was a woman. She was dressed completely in black, from her high collared cape to the pointy black boots that stuck out from under her flowing gown. She had curly black hair, swept up into a messy bun at the top of her head. Although she was sitting, Sarah could tell that she was tall. She was very beautiful, but her beauty seemed artificial. She seemed so cold, her pale eyes radiated no warmth, no sympathy.

"Who-who are you?"Sarah stammered.

"I am Aria, Queen of the Goblins, and master of the Labyrinth" the strange woman said in a husky voice.

"What happened to Jareth?"Sarah asked.

"Ah, Jareth. My dear cousin. He's decided to pursue, shall we say, and early retirement."

Though the idea of the Goblin King retiring seemed unusual to Sarah, she decided not to pursue it. She had far more important business to discuss with this woman. "Please give me back my daughter. She didn't know the meaning of the words,"she begged.

"I'm sure she did not. But unfortunately, what's said is said."

"No, that's not fair! You can't turn my Emily into a goblin!"

The woman gave low chuckle. "Not to worry, your daughter is far too old to become a goblin. I'll merely... make her my slave for all eternity. That's not so bad, is it?"

"Isn't there something I can do?" Sarah shrieked, starting to get hysterical.

"I'm afraid not, dear lady," Aria said, shaking her magnificent dark curls. She stood and made her way to the window.

"Wait!" Sarah called out," let me run the labyrinth!"

The dark woman halted."Beg pardon?"

"Let me run the Labyrinth," she repeated.

"Foolish mortal, you can not be serious!" She laughed, an unpleasant sound that sent chills down Sarah's spine.

"Why not? I've beaten it before, and I can do it again," Sarah said, more bravely than she felt.

"Don't insult my intelligence, girl. I may look young, but I have lived a dozen of your lifetimes. I know for a fact that only one person has ever beaten the Labyrinth."

"That was me," Sarah said, unable to hide the smarmy satisfaction she felt.

Aria whirled around to face her, her silvery blue eyes wide. "YOU are Sarah Williams, defeater of the Labyrinth, and conquerer of the Goblin king's heart?"

Sarah was greatful for the darkness, because at Aria's last words, her face grew hot. " Thats me."

The queen looked thoughtful for a moment, then a wicked smile formed upon her thin lips.

"Very well, girl. You may run the Labyrinth for your daughter's freedom. But be warned: the Labyrinth has changed since your time. My rule has brought back the monsters that originally roamed the Labyrinth, the monsters that my foolish uncle banished centuries ago. The chances of your survival are slim."

"I don't care. I just want my daughter back."

"Very well. You have 13 hours to run my Labyrinth and reach my castle, or your daughter becomes mine forever."

Sarah nodded, her heart doing flips in her chest.

"Sarah, wait!" Toby said, finding his voice at last. He had been standing there, gaping open mouthed at the stranger,"Let me go with you."

"No Toby. I have to do this alone." Sarah said, shaking her head vigorously.

"Sarah, I'm not letting you do this alone! She said it would be dangerous!"

"Which is why you're not going!"

"Sarah, you're not going alone!"

"Okay, fine. May my brother accompany me?" Sarah wouldn't admit it, but she would be glad to have company.

Aria studied Toby for a moment. A smirk crossed her lips as she took in every aspect of the young man before her, from his blonde curls, to his well fitted t-shirt, to his baggy jeans and black boots. "Very well," Aria said, "If you both will come with me?" she asked, gesturing out the window. Suddenly, the three of them were standing on the hill outside the Labyrinth.

"So thats the Labyrinth. It doesn't look so hard," Toby scoffed. Sarah admired his bravery, because to her, the Labyrinth looked positively terrifying. She had hoped for so long that she would never have to look at it again.

Aria pointed to a familiar clock that was floating in midair."You have 13 hours to complete the Labyrinth. And you must both reached the castle, or you are disqualified, and all three of you become mine forever, to do with as I please."

"All three of us? When did that become the deal?" Toby demanded.

"When you joined the group, young Toby," she said, her eyes flicking up him again.

And with that, she vanished. Sarah looked at Toby. "Well, lets get started.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to get the next chapter up soon. I'm planning to develop my characters a bit more this time around.


	3. Not an update

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Not an update, just here to say that I'm redoing the story, making some much needed edits.


End file.
